All's Fair In Love And War
by Chancellor
Summary: Sequel to "The Day The Music Died". Derek Jeter has moved on to someone new, but old obsessions die hard...


"All's Fair In Love and War"

by Lord Chancellor

PROLOGUE

The title grabbed Kristen's eyes, even though they were still unaccustomed to the dim jail light. It had to do with _him_, the person that brought chocolate and days in front of the fire back to her memory, even though these days had never existed.

"Jeter Quits Franciscan Order?" Kristen asked to herself, not sure if the words were right. Derek couldn't have. Impossible. Truly impossible, as Derek was 'putting on a show' for the media so they'd think that he'd loved Mariah Carey. But this? What could possible make Derek liberated enough to leave the order?

She folded the newspaper. Questions would have to wait until later.

A DAY IN APRIL, PROVENCE, FRANCE

Derek Jeter was very happy as he left the monastery in South France to get to the airport. During his eleven-month stay at the Saint-Guillaume Monastery in Provence, an actress had happened to visit the Monastery. Derek sank into the plush seat of the Rolls Royce that he certainly could afford as he remembered Natalia. He grabbed a glass of Dom Perignon and gulped it down, refilling his glass with some Absolut on the rocks, in order to get so totally drunk that the flight wouldn't affect him. Natalia had promised she'd wait for him at the airport.

"David, how much longer?" Derek asked his chauffeur impatiently, taking the entire bottle of Absolut and downing it in three gulps.

"One hour, sir," David replied formally. Derek sighed. After Mariah had passed on, victim to a cruel sharpshooter with a good eye, there had been nothing to do during long car rides. At least then…

"Sir, if you don't mind me saying so, there's rather bad news coming," David interrupted Derek's dirty mind at work. "Kristen Patterson, the young lady who killed Miss Carey, is being set free. They suspect she was drunk, sir."

"Really?" Derek giggled.

"Yes, sir, she's reportedly heading out for Provence," David replied.

"Well, I won't be here," Derek said mater-of-factly. "They'll shove her in a well before she finds me, I'm sure of it."

"It's Miss DeMateo I'm worried for, sir," David added. "Miss Patterson seems to be a very jealous person. She might aim for Miss DeMateo."

"I ain't worried," Derek replied.

"You are also drunk, sir," David replied.

"Bullshit."

"I'm afraid so."

"Well, David, you can KISS MY ASS!" Derek laughed before he passed out.

A FEW DAYS LATER, UNITED STATES...

"Oh, you are sooooooooooooooooooooooooo lucky!" Kate Winslet laughed with Natalia. "Derek Jeter's one of the absolute hottest boys in the world." Leonardo DiCaprio, who was sitting next to the two girls, frowned, as he realized his chance to ask out Natalia was gone. He really wanted her.

"It's not like we're going out," Natalia replied.

"Sure," Kate replied. She then suggested something a little more inappropriate. Natalia hit her lightly, but she had to admit, it was sort of true. They had spent some great "time" together.

"So, when's the wedding?" Kate asked.

"Not any time soon," Natalia replied.

"You should be heading to the airport about now," Leonardo reminded Kate a little irritably. "You have to catch that plane for Hollywood."

"Keep your shirt on- for now," Kate sighed. "I've still got a half-hour."

"Your watch must be off," Leo suggested.

"It isn't," Kate replied. "I set it at Greenwich, England, a week ago. It is on time."

"Well, at any rate, I should be heading on over to the airport right about now," Natalia said, standing up to leave.

"I'll go with you both," Leo added. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Sure," Kate replied dryly. She lowered her voice as she passed him. "Romeo wanna-be."

"Derek!" Natalia exclaimed as Derek ran towards her. They hugged.

"Save the rest for later," Derek whispered as Leo approached.

"Hey," he said with caution.

"Hey," Leo replied. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing," Derek replied. The two guys started chatting, while Natalia looked away. There was a blonde who looked really familiar, but Natalia turned away.

*****

So it was HER! Kristen wiped her eyes. Betrayed! No, this was horrible, unthinkable! Natalia wouldn't do that. She knew that Kristen and Derek were an item, didn't she? And besides, it was obvious that the blond boy was really attached to her.

The blond dye would come out in 6 to 12 washes, but it still irritated her that Derek didn't recognize his sweetie. After all, she had gone through a court trial to prove her love for him. He must know her face. They were going out!

The three were moving on, and Kristen tried to keep up without being noticed. The blond boy glanced over at her, then back at Natalia.

*****

Later that day, as evening led to night, Natalia thought about her classmates as she got ready for dinner with Derek. Most of her classmates were rich, in their chosen professions, with plenty of admirers. For instance, after Jeremy had taken over Microsoft, he'd given all his classmates and his home school new software that placed their computers in high level. Gabe's Assassin Crew had provided training for the Secret Service, and E.R. had several writers for it, including Alicia. Everyone had had a place in life, a very high place in life, all excepting Kristen. Kristen could have been very successful, had she not been charged with the willful murder of Mariah Carey.

Kristen was not only madly and insanely in love with Derek Jeter, she was also somewhat jealous of her successful classmates. And who wouldn't be jealous? The alumni of the class of 2001 of AAHS was a veritable Who's Who of Hollywood stars, rich CEO's, and political figures. Most of them were on People's 50 Most Beautiful People and on the Fortune 500 list. Still, Natalia was worried.

What if, now that Kristen was free, she decided to 'teach her friends a lesson' they wouldn't forget? This scared Natalia. What if, she decided to teach her a lesson like that?

She shook her head. Negativity was not the key. But the threat still loomed heavily over her head.

LATER THAT NIGHT...

Derek slowly went to the balcony, his Yankees jersey that was purchased in the stadium loosely hanging around his shoulders. He hadn't wanted to go too far, as it was almost the first time they'd met and his first time back in civilization. He had managed to secure a second date, however, and that was pretty good.

The Marcy Playground CD spun as he turned it on and picked up a mystery-thriller book. Derek drummed his fingers on the covers of the book in time to the song. The book was good, but it couldn't help him divert his mind from Mariah. What else would he think about? This morning, at a meeting with George Steinbrenner, George's secretary began whistling "They Call the Wind Mariah," and George introduced Derek to his daughter Maria. Derek had seen a local talent show where a girl sang "One Sweet Day" at high pitches. It seemed that Natalia was the only new and innovative thing in her life that made a difference. Mariah was dead. What else could she do now?

Derek quickly tired of the Marcy Playground CD and put on the next CD, which was Aerosmith. Usually, Derek wouldn't listen to this type of band, but the first song that played was incredibly sappy and it made Derek cry. He dropped the book and focused on crying.

*****

Kristen nearly dropped her binoculars to rush to her boyfriend's aid. But she remembered she was in a tree and thought against it. Oh, what a sad sight! The sweetest boy on earth with the best "style" was crying? No, not that…anything but that. It hurt Kristen to see this.

"Stop crying," Kristen whispered her plea.

"Why?" a male voice next to her asked.

"What?" Kristen nearly shouted. The blond boy who she had seen at the airport was next to her.

"Why should he stop crying?" the boy said.

"Because it looks godawful," Kristen replied.

"Great. Well, listen, I'd be willing to help you get Natalia and Derek apart."

"Why?" Kristen asked suspiciously.

"I have a little bit in it too," the boy replied, looking through his own binoculars at the baseball player wearing the oversized jersey. "His 'girlfriend' should be mine. A deal- no killing, for each of our to-be significant others."

"Well...okay," Kristen said, glancing over at this boy. He wasn't exactly a boy, Kristen realized, getting accustomed to the dark. He must have been in his early to late twenties, and had tons of money, as he tastefully mixed clothes from Structure, Armani, and Hilfiger into his wardrobe.

"The name's Leo," he said, sticking out his hand to shake. Kristen took it and shook.

"I'm Kristen."

"Well, should we get to work?" Leo said, taking out a blue journal, and recording the date, time, and occurrences.

*****

"So, this is my apartment," Derek said, steering his date away from the kitchen and closer to the bedroom.

"Look, Derek, I don't think that we should be in here this soon," Natalia said, looking around quickly.

"What makes you so sure?" Derek asked, placing both hands on the shoulders of his date.

"This is only our second date, Derek," Natalia replied. "I don't feel that this is the right time for both you and me to get involved in a relationship like this."

"Please, Natalia, listen-" Derek stretched out to kiss her, only to be greeted by _Butterfly_, Mariah's last CD. He grabbed his ears, shutting them, and falling into a fetal position as tears streamed liberally down his face.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I have to go," Natalia said over the music, shutting it off. "I can't start this now. I'm afraid for you. No one knows where Kristen is. She's missing and if she finds out…there's no telling what she'll do to you, much less me." She shut off the CD player and exited the room, locking the door behind her. Derek continued to cry until his eyes were bloodshot and puffy and he bit his lip so many times to prevent another outbreak of crying that his lips were bloody.

NEXT AFTERNOON, YANKEE STADIUM

"And, the starting lineup for the Yankees!" the announcer practically screamed at this, the first home game of the season. The Yankees had eagerly welcomed their shortstop back, and he stood second in the batting lineup with Chuck Knoblauch on one side and Paul O'Neill on the other.

"Hey, man," Chuck said, looking at his friend, "you okay? You look like you been crying."

"Man, what can I do?" Derek said, smiling at the crowd but internally frowning. "I had a date with Natalia last night."

"So, how'd it go?" Chuck said, smiling a sly grin, imagining what really went on.

"Man, I must have come on too hard or something. She said that she didn't feel at this time we should be going too far. I tried to like, start something, but she turned on CD number 7." Chuck's eyes grew wide. He knew Derek's CD order, and the CD that would always remain at number 7 was _Butterfly_.

"Ouch," he replied.

"Yeah, so then, I mean, I was feeling pretty low as it was, but then this, and so I start crying and to stop crying, I bite my lip. Now I look all beat up." Derek paused for a second, as the Seattle Mariners' lineup was read. "Hey, man, don't tell anyone, okay? I think this calls for a little self-pity and examination, 'kay?"

"Sure, man," Chuck said, taking off his baseball cap like the others as the national anthem was played. The tall woman singing finished with a slightly off-key note, and bowed to enthusiastic applause. This was a home crowd. Nothing could make these fans happier than seeing the Yanks, and this was indeed a great day for them.

"Hey man, we missed you," Alex Rodriguez from the Mariners said from behind. Derek and Alex hugged to applause from the crowd.

"Remind me to tell you about my date tonight over pizza, okay?" Derek said, slapping Alex's back. He ran to the dugout to get his batting helmet while Alex ran out to the diamond.

NEXT DAY, NEW YORK CITY

Natalia looked over the newspaper as Laura held her boy and girl, Tommy and Lucy, by the arm.

"It's all over," Laura sighed, looking at her kids. "I can't see why I married him. Jake did ask to marry me. But no, I had to marry that rascal prince and now I can't get an ounce of privacy and my children are watched everywhere."

"I'm sorry," Natalia said sympathetically. "Where's everyone else?"

"Oh you know," Laura said wryly. "Claire's writing for _Felicity_ and Felicia's still shooting for _Buffy_ and won't be done until Friday. Who the hell knows where Kay-Lynn is when she does that crappy soap of hers."

"That's right," Natalia said. "I totally forgot."

"Well, no matter. Let's get something to eat!" Laura said, as a waiter at the All-Star Café approached them.

"Hey, Bryan wants to see you two," the waiter said in hushed tones, referring to the sprinting star Bryan Montgomery who, along with Michael Jordan, Tiger Woods, Andre Agassi, and many other sports stars, owned the All-Star Café.

"Where is he?" Laura asked.

"Coming," he said. "Listen, there's a message for you, Princess, with Bryan. From a Felicia. But don't worry, it's not bad news." The waiter walked away, neglecting to take their orders.

"So, what's this I hear about you and Derek Jeter?" Laura asked.

"Oh, stop," Natalia said. "We're just friends. That's it, just friends."

"Well, I talked to George Steinbrenner and he says you and Derek are going out," Laura replied as Tommy clapped.

"How would George Steinbrenner know?" Natalia protested.

"He keeps tabs on all the players, doesn't he?" Laura said. "He said so."

"Well, I don't know," Natalia said, as Claire, Felicia, and Kay-Lynn walked in, sitting at their table. The twin children Tommy and Lucy were passed around until Tommy was playing with the salt shaker and Lucy was eating sugar packets.

"So, Natalia, finally did it, huh?" Felicia asked, turning the engagement ring on her finger from her fiancé Nicholas Brendon.

"What?" Natalia asked.

"Get together with Derek Jeter," Felicia sighed as if to say 'silly girl.'

"Jesus, who doesn't know this?" Natalia said.

"People in Tibet?" Claire suggested.

"Nope, they know," Kay-Lynn corrected. "Felicia's agent is Tibetan and he visited Tibet lately."

"She's right," Felicia surmised, suppressing a chuckle. "I think they do know. But I can tell you this, Natalia; you made a wise decision. Ever since you expressed interest in this story, even before you wrote the Celebrity Feature Article for _Variety_, I knew you had to like him just a little."

"Oh, please," Natalia protested, but was cut off by a couple of laughing voices from her friends.

"Natalia, it's like how everyone knew I was going to get together with Ben," Kay-Lynn said, referring to Ben Affleck, her boyfriend of two years. "After that one movie thing, well, you all kept on teasing me and eventually we hooked up."

"Yeah, same with me and Nicholas Brendon," Felicia piped up.

"I wish I could add something," Claire added. Everyone started to laugh but the twins, who were running wildly out of control until Bryan picked them up.

"Hello all," he grinned, tossing the children to their mother. "I guess I don't have to give you that message. Well, I was wondering, have any of you seen Kristen as of late? I have an invitation to the ten year reunion at AAHS and I need to give it to her."

"No one knows where she is," Natalia apologized. "I wish I knew. You know who might know? Try Fort Leavenworth. That's where she was held for the last couple of years. You'll probably get a general gist of where she went."

"That's so sad," Bryan said, shaking his head. "We all had bright futures. Hers could have been equally as bright, if this hadn't happened." He walked away, looking past the people staring in awe to the place each of his former classmates looked at- the future.

*****

Kristen smiled at Leo carefully. She wasn't too sure about him or his deal. What if he broke his side? He could easily say about a loophole or something she didn't know.

"There's a party coming up," Leo said, indicating his freshly printed e-mail. "It's for Nicholas Brendon's engagement? We can get the job done there."

"How?" Kristen asked, genuinely curious.

"I kidnap Natalia. I take her to my island, on which I know I can change her mind about this, and you have lonely sad Derek to yourself. You can get a disguise, get him to love you." Kristen shook her head. It was actually a pretty good plan. He must have had all the logistics planned out, because he sounded confident.

"Great. But how do we come in?" Kristen challenged.

"Their party is on Nicholas's summer home on the Nordic fjord nicknamed 'Tyr' by the natives because it's shaped like a hammer. So, we sail up there on a boat, hide behind an iceberg, then wait until we pass the house. I can jump off there, then you can wait until I bring back Natalia. Then we sail away until she's found to be missing."

"That is smart," Kristen said appreciatively.

"Good," Leo said. "Let's get cracking." He went to the portable coffee machine in the darkened warehouse and poured himself an espresso. Kristen eyed him with considerable suspicion. He was most interested in his part of the plan, to be sure.

Kristen knew that Derek wasn't happy with Natalia. It was so obvious. What was that, him looking all beat up at the game? He looked like he'd thrown himself off a second story balcony. He must have done so, after a not-so-sweet date with her. But was it true? Were they still a couple- together? Was it not right to do any of this? No, Kristen finally decided. Derek must be miserable.

NEXT DAY

Derek woke up with a start in a hotel room in Colorado. He didn't remember why he was there. Suddenly, he realized that it was a day off. His precious day off, and here he was in Denver, by himself. He turned over and tried to go back to sleep when suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hey, man, what gives?" his buddy Alex Rodriguez's voice came through clear.

"What?" Derek replied.

"Come on, man. You know where you should be."

"Where'd you get the number?"

"Aw, does it matter? Natalia does want you, you know. I can tell. Listen, I know Nicholas Brendon. He and his fiancée are having an engagement party at Norway, and he invited me. I know for a fact that Natalia wants to take you."

"Really?" he asked, puzzled.

"Really, man. Nicholas said that Felicia said that Natalia said so. Believe me. Call her. Talk to her at least."

"Okay, man, I will. When is this thing?"

"Three days, man. Get yourself a tuxedo after you talk to her. I would. If you care about her, man, then you do."

"Yeah, man, you're right," Derek said, sitting up. "Make sure you brush your teeth."

"Yeah, man, and you make sure you're in a chair and not in bed when you call her, okay?" Alex said back. "Bye."

"Bye." Derek hung up, sat in the chair next to the phone, and dialed Natalia's cell phone number.

*****

Natalia sat in Laura's spacious house twenty miles from Ithaca when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, Natalia," Derek's familiar voice said.

"Oh, Derek, where are you?" Natalia asked. "I want you to come with me to a party my friend Felicia's having. In Norway. With Nicholas Brendon. Will you come?"

"Of course," Derek replied. "Yes. When is it?"

"Three days," Natalia said. "It's real fancy, so get yourself a tuxedo or something. I'm sure you have one though."

"Yeah," Derek said. She sounded almost exactly like Alex. Could it be…nah.

"Well, I'll call you back soon. I'm at Laura's and Tommy and Lucy are in the pool. I'll see you, hon."

"Bye," he said, trying to hide his excitement.

*****

THAT SAME DAY, NORWAY

Felicia put up a picture in the corner. It was of a space shuttle. She smiled back at Nicholas, who grinned just as happily in her direction. They were ready to be married after two years of going steady and one of on-again, off-again dating.

"Already you've done wonders to this place," Nicholas murmured, taking in the sight of his summer home. It was indeed totally redone, but beautifully and futuristically. The sunroom, which was barely visible through a corridor, was sun yellow with a green tile, and plush yellow furniture facing outdoors. The main room, where their party was to be held, was silvery and metallic, with silver and gray furniture and iron colored tile, with pictures of robotics and computers scattered on the walls, with the corridor leading to the large deck curtained off with silver door beads and curtains. Even the receiving room had been changed into a fairy wonderland sort of setting, as it could only be described, with professionally made mobiles of butterflies and birds hanging randomly over tiles of a pale forest color, which complimented the barely sparkling pale gold wallpaper.

"Well, I never thought I could remodel a house," Felicia laughed.

"And you did," Nicholas said, holding her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder. "You sure did. It was all white and blah before, remember? Won't everyone be surprised?"

"They sure will," Felicia laughed. "They always thought I wasn't exactly artistic."

"But you are," Nicholas said. He leaned into her, but suddenly, he spun around and looked out the silver curtained bay window.

"What is it?" Felicia asked.

"That's odd," Nicholas said, focusing out. "It looks like there's a speed boat out there. One I haven't seen before."

"Plenty of new people move here," Felicia said.

"Call me crazy, but I'm sure that Leonardo DiCaprio was on that."

"You're crazy, Nicholas," Felicia laughed. "That's it. You're just crazy."

*****

TWO DAYS LATER, TYR

The party was going well at Tyr. The hors d'oeuvres were disappearing like hot flapjacks, if any comparison could be made at all. Plenty of famous people, from Hanson to Manson, had come. In the lineup included fashion designers, movie and television stars, and musicians.

Derek Jeter was sitting outside, on the deck. The Norwegian night sky was absolutely clear as a bell, and it reflected cool moonlight on the water.

Ahead of him, on futuristic deck chairs, sat Ben Affleck and Kay-Lynn Spencer. They weren't exactly noticing what else was going on, and using his astute powers of observation, he noticed that there was a diamond ring on Kay-Lynn's ring finger where there had been none before. He grinned comfortably, knowing that they'd be happy together.

"Hallo, may I sit?" a California charged voice came from behind him. He looked up and saw Charisma Carpenter, whom he vaguely recognized from the one episode of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ he had seen.

"Sure, um, sit down," Derek replied. She accepted his offer.

"You know, I was just talking to Nicholas," Charisma mentioned.

"Really?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, talking about the past," she replied. "Talking about how things have just snowballed from one little date that won't hurt no one to one hell of a marriage."

"You must know him well," Derek said, glancing at her.

"Better than I need to," she replied, with a smirk on her face.

"I don't want to know," Derek said, laughing. And suddenly, he realized that he had laughed.

"Is there something wrong?" Charisma said, noting the shock on his face.

"I- laughed," he said, looking puzzled. "I haven't laughed since Mariah died."

"Did you?" she replied curiously. He could see in the light of the waning moon that she was pretty, maybe even beautiful. Her dark hair was thrown back carelessly over her shoulders, and the only jewelry she wore was a necklace of a tiny butterfly. And suddenly realized he was free; he realized that Natalia and Alex were together. He didn't know how he knew, but he found himself humming.

"What are you humming?" she asked.

"Spread your wings and prepare to fly," he sang off-key. "You and me, be a butterfly. Oh, spread your wings and fly into the sky." Charisma laughed.

*****

Leo stood on the stern of the ship, balancing himself.

A wave hit, and suddenly, there was a gurgle and a sinking noise. One feeble splash, then nothing.

Kristen was in control.

*****

"Ben, stop it!" Kay-Lynn laughed carelessly. "You don't want Derek to tell them all, do you?"

"I just want to sing it out," he said. "I've never been more excited in my entire life."

"Yeah, well, stop being excited," she admonished, picking up his hand. "We promised we wouldn't tell another soul, now didn't we? One word, and the media will be all over the wedding."

"What about that time-"

"Stop it, Ben," she said seriously, to which he saluted. She rolled her eyes.

*****

Natalia walked out onto the deck, intending to have a nice breezy thought or two. The light drizzle was pleasing, but she noticed three things. First, she noticed Derek talking with Charisma Carpenter. She was glad about that. When she broke up with him, he wouldn't take it too hard. She'd just met the greatest guy, Alex Rodriguez. They'd been able to finish each other's sentences.

Second, she noticed that Kay-Lynn was wearing an engagement ring. She smiled. Ben and Kay-Lynn of them had been going out virtually forever, and it was great that they would get married.

The third thing chilled her. It was a blond on a boat with a...telescopic gun?!

*****

Kristen aimed with the telescopic gun at Natalia's head. It would be easier this way.

The boat shifted in the cold water, rolling to the side, as the bullet fired.

The shot missed.

*****

Ben knelt by the motionless body minus a hole in the heart.

"No," he said, his voice quavering. "No. This can't be. No. No!" His voice turned hysterical as he held the pulseless hand. He held it to his face.

"Ben, please, move," Matt Damon said, watching the Norwegian police stop the boat and place the captain under arrest. "We might be able to help her."

"No," he said, his face wet with a combination of seawater, drizzle, and tears. "She's dead. It's as simple as that." Matt and Natalia reached for radial pulses, to find none. They shook their heads as the paramedic took the body with him, looking mournfully at Ben. His tears fell like the rain.

"We were going to get married," Ben told Matt. "She said yes, man. December was when."

"Oh my God," he said in one breath, looking at his dark-haired friend. "I'm so sorry."

"I can't- I can't-" he broke down as the drizzle went on, helpfully cleaning the bloodstain off the deck.

*****

TEEN MAGAZINE, AUGUST 2011

NEWS COLUMN

_There's sad news in show biz this month. Leonardo DiCaprio (_Titanic_, _Romeo and Juliet_) has died suddenly in a boating accident in Norway, in the fjord called Tyr. His body was mutilated beyond recognition and his family is in mourning._

_Second, Kay-Lynn Spencer (_General Hospital_) has died, taking a bullet speculated to have been meant for Derek Jeter at Felicia Walker and Nicholas Brendon's engagement party at the same Norwegian fjord. The assassin, Kristen Patterson, was indicted in Derek's former girlfriend Mariah Carey's brutal shooting death in New York two years ago._

_However, in happier news, a triple wedding is planned at Tyr, the house owned by Nicholas Brendon, Buffy's Slayerette bad boy Xander. The wedding's going to be for Nicholas and Felicia Walker (New York Slayer Julia on Buffy), Natalia DeMateo (_Othello_, _This is It_) and Alex Rodriguez (of the New York Mets, formerly of the Seattle Mariners), and Derek Jeter (our Yankee slugger) and Charisma Carpenter (princess Cordelia from _Angel_). Derek said, "We're going to keep those who died in our memory, but that doesn't mean that we shouldn't be happy. I'm just glad that her killer is finally getting what she deserves."_

_Charisma said, "I recently talked to Mariah Carey's mom and she said to go for it and make him happy just like her girl would have, and I intend to do so."_

_Meanwhile, Ben Affleck (_Armageddon, Good Will Hunting_), Kay-Lynn's ex-fiancé, has gone into seclusion with occasional visits from his best bud Matt Damon (_Good Will Hunting,Rounders_). However, in a rare interview, he said, "We were going to be married and I told her that I'd always take care of her. I didn't, and I've got to…" (he walked away at this point. Matt walked after him)._

_Derek said, "I understand what Ben's going through. I went through it myself."_

_Nicholas said, "Listen, we're going to let you know that (Kay-Lynn)'s not forgotten easily. I'm sure she'd be proud of what's going on now."_

_Meanwhile, our late cutie Leo has been getting less attention- because of his apparent involvement in a plot with Kristen Patterson to kidnap Natalia DeMateo. His parents have released a formal statement._

_"We realize," they said, "that our son was apparently going to kidnap Natalia DeMateo. We realize it is our son's fault that a person died. However, he died too. He was our son and we do not suspect him of any wrongdoing."_

_"I was shocked to hear about it," Kate Winslet said of her former co-star's death. "We were great friends and I am sincerely sorry that he has passed away. He helped me in times of need and I am grateful for that."_

_Good and bad news comes at us all at the same time. But that's Hollywood!_

_Check out Hair 411 to learn how to master an upsweep._

Kristen looked up from the magazine she had managed to steal from the prison library. She read the page over again. There was no way she was getting out. A single tear fell in remembrance for Leo, he who had helped her so. Another for Derek, whom she would not wed.

She looked lower on the page. Her eyes brightened, and she grabbed a mirror and a hairbrush. The directions on how to pull her hair into an upsweep were easy, and fast. After all, she had to be beautiful when he came to visit. And then, at their wedding.


End file.
